


reddie // deep down in sugartown

by LostLegend



Category: IT - Stephen King, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Shot, i got in my feelings and wrote this to get it out of my system ok, making out on the couch, this is self indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLegend/pseuds/LostLegend
Summary: college aged reddie -- eddie comes back to the apartment he shares with his best friend and gets roped into drinking with richie who's already had a head start (and then they kiss)





	reddie // deep down in sugartown

“Just kiss me,” Richie’s eyes were pleading behind his glasses and Eddie couldn’t help but shift a little closer to his friend, eyes wide and every part of him wanting to follow through but his nerves getting the better of him. He’d come back to the apartment the two of them shared to find Richie drunk on the couch and before he knew it he’d been roped into drinking too, and now here they were, faces inches from one another and his heart beating so hard in his chest he thought it might pop. He watched the curly haired boy’s eyes shift away at his hesitation and sucked in a breath, not wanting Richie to think he didn’t want him. Of course he wanted him, he’d wanted him for longer than he could remember, but he was his best friend and this kind of thing was just... Hard. Still, Richie had ASKED him to kiss him. He literally wasn’t going to get a better opportunity to do this, and he was wasting it by being too fucking afraid to move.

He leaned in a little more and, oh, he could smell the cheap tequila and smoke on Richie’s breath, something that would normally be a deterrent but was now almost as intoxicating as the alcohol they’d been drinking. He shifted, realizing he’d been sitting there in silence for far too long. Fuck, it was now or never. 

Eddie closed the distance between the two of them, capturing Richie’s lips in a hesitant kiss that seemed to startle the curly haired boy before he leaned into it, kissing Eddie back with desperation and fervor. It was a kiss that said everything they’d never been able to say out loud, a kiss that said, “I love you,” and, “I’ve always loved you,” and, “I’ll never stop loving you.” Eddie felt himself getting lightheaded but didn’t want to break away, afraid that the moment would be fleeting even though in that instant it was a very silly thought to have. He felt Richie press his tongue into his mouth and could taste his stale cigarettes and the lingering bite of the tequila and oh, god, he never wanted to stop tasting it. It felt like he was addicted to kissing him, and if he wasn’t sort of drunk he’d maybe have worried that the nicotine in his saliva had something to do with that. Luckily, he was, in fact, sort of drunk with Richie Tozier’s tongue in his mouth and it was hard not to focus all of his attention on that, let alone the taller boys now very much wandering hands. Richie moaned into his mouth and Eddie felt his whole body shudder forward into his best friend who wasted no time in looping his arm around his waist and pulling him even closer on the couch. He broke the kiss as Richie’s glasses knocked into his nose, lips hovering over his as he tried to catch his breath a little. He watched Richie’s eyes flutter open to look at him and his obnoxiously hot mouth shifted into a smile. 

“Damn, Eds..” He nearly sighed the words, just as out of breath as Eddie was, and the shorter brunette felt his cheeks heat up even more than they already had. “You have no fucking idea how long I’ve been waiting for that..” He had the stupidest most blissed out expression on his face, glasses crooked on his nose from the intensity of the kiss, and Eddie internally smacked himself for how it made his heart feel like it was glowing. 

“Probably around as long as I have…” He responded instead, earning him a breathy chuckle from Richie.

“Fuck, you’re telling me I could have done this sooner?” He smacked a hand over his forehead, once again jostling his glasses on his face and then once again tightened his arm around Eddie’s waist, shooting him a playful but also flirtatious look. “Guess I shouldn’t waste the opportunity now, huh?” Eddie squirmed a little in his grasp, the implication of going farther making him nervous in a way that was just as appealing as it was anxiety inducing. Richie seemed to acknowledge this and loosened his grip, his voice getting uncharacteristically soft for a moment. “I mean.. Only if you want..?” His eyes were searching and Eddie let out a breath, giving him a little nod.

“Yeah, I do… I mean.. I do but..” He glanced away, wanting to kick himself for feeling so nervous. It was Richie, he’d wanted this for so long, what the hell was wrong with him? He felt the taller boy pull back a bit and huffed a little breath of annoyance at himself, still not meeting Richie’s eyes until he felt his hand come up to cup his face, turning it up to look him in the eyes. 

“It’s okay, man.. We don’t have to.. I mean I want to, but that doesn’t mean shit if you don’t, okay?” His expression was so sincere and Eddie felt his eyebrows furrowing. He shook his head, staring at him. 

“That’s not it.. I’m just..” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “It feels like I’ve wanted this for so long that it’s kind of freaking me out now that it’s happening..” At that Richie hummed in understanding and shifted a bit on the couch. 

“I get that.. Fuck, when you didn’t kiss me at first I thought maybe.. I mean… I thought I majorly fucked this up.. But,” he was almost rambling a little now, and Eddie couldn’t help but find it endearing. He always did this when he was trying to make him feel better. “We can take it as slow as you want… I mean… I joke a lot but shit dude I’ve waited this long, I’ll wait forever if you need me to.” Eddie sighed, pressing closer to him. 

“I don’t want you to wait forever..” He leaned his head forward against his shoulder. “Just.. Maybe for now we can just kiss? At least until we’re more… Sober…” He glanced up at Richie who just smiled, leaning to press a kiss to the top of his head, then quickly to his lips. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, spaghetti head.” He grinned and Eddie rolled his eyes, elbowing him lightly in the side.

“If you wanna get laid don’t call me that.” Eddie’s voice came out a lot drier than he’d meant it to and it earned him a barked laugh from Richie. 

“You love it.” He was giving him bedroom eyes through his glasses and Eddie rolled his eyes again before the corners of his lips turned up in the ghost of a smile. 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i got in my feelings and needed to write reddie drabble to get it out of my system! sorry if this is both short and incomplete sounding im just gay and pining and need an outlet so here it is !!


End file.
